So Alone
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod is alone


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

So Alone

By: 24

Jarod sat on the couch of his father's new residence. He had found his father, sister and clone. At first it went all right and he got to know his sister more. The sister that he'd never known that he'd had. His brother or rather clone was getting so resentful towards him and he didn't know what to do. He knew it must have been such a disappointment to the boy that he wasn't unique, but was a duplicate of someone else. He didn't have a mother or a father and it must have hurt him deeply and having Raines as his mentor couldn't have helped. There was one thing that he could do and it was going to be hard. It had taken him so long to get to know his father after he'd been separated from him for so long, but he had to leave and he knew it. He wanted Jeremy to have a normal life if he was here then there would be no way for Jeremy to live that life.

Jarod got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen where his father was. Jeremy and Emily were outside, so Jarod decided to tell his father what he was doing.

"Dad, I have to tell you something."

"What is it son?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Why son?"

"Jeremy resents me and I can't give him a normal life if I'm here. I have to let you take care of him. I can't stay here."

"Jarod, Jeremy will get used to being your clone. You have to stay. I mean we still haven't had time to get to know each other again."

"I know. Maybe some time we can get that chance, but not now."

That night.

Jeremy was already in bed and sleeping, Emily was in the living room and Major Charles was in his room. Jarod had already said goodbye to his father because he would be leaving before anyone was up.

"Emily, I'm going to be leaving tomorrow."

"Why Jarod? I just got to know my brother. The brother that was taken before I was born."

"I know. I was just getting to know my sister that I didn't even know I had. I have to leave because of Jeremy. I want Jeremy to have a normal life and with me here as a constant reminder who he is that is not going to help."

"Oh, Jarod. You can't leave. Jeremy will get used to you."

"No, I have to go. I'm saying goodbye now because I'm leaving before anyone gets up."

"I'm so sorry Jarod. I'm going to miss you big brother."

"I'm going to miss you too little sister."

Jarod got up and showered then got dressed. He got his duffel bag and put in the car. He took one last look at the house he was staying in and then took off down the road.

He drove and then decided to stop at one of the little towns to have lunch. After that he drove some more until it was dusk. Stopping in front of the hotel room he was staying at for the night.

Taking out of his cell phone he dialed a familiar number.

"What?"

"Hi Miss Parker."

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"Well, don't talk to me. I don't want to listen to your games, so stop calling me." She said as she hung up.

Jarod stared at the phone feeling like someone had just kicked him. He dialed again to see what was wrong with her.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"What do you care lab rat? I'm fine thank you for asking. Now stop calling me." She hung up on him again.

He looked at the phone again and dialed another number.

"This is Sydney."

"Sydney, is anything wrong with Miss Parker?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"She was very angry with me and I don't know why. She's never been angry with me like that."

"She's fine. Nothing is wrong with her. I think that you should quit calling us though."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop calling us. Just disappear."

"Why Sydney? What happened?"

"Nothing Jarod. I think that you would be safer for you to disappear."

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing Jarod. I have to hang up now Jarod." He said as he hung up.

A tear escaped Jarod's eye as he listened to the dial tone. He couldn't believe that Sydney would tell him this. He was the father that he was denied when he was at the Centre.

He got up and stared out the window. He was so alone. He was alone because of his choice. Although he felt like it wasn't his choice. His childhood friend didn't want to talk to him and neither did his father figure. Tears streamed down his face as the moonlight touched his face.

The End.


End file.
